As is known, a fire extinguisher is a fire protection device used to extinguish or control small fires, often in emergency situations. Portable fire extinguishers in particular play an important role in early fire-fighting. Studies have shown that more than 80% of fire incidents are successfully extinguished and approximately 75% of these do not require subsequent professional fire fighter (fire department) involvement.
Given their importance the operational status and readiness of a fire extinguisher needs to be periodically checked to verify it will operate properly when needed. In fact, the National Fire Protection Agency (NFPA) mandates monthly inspection to verify operational characteristics including: extinguisher(s) are located in designated place(s); no obstruction(s) to access or visibility; safety seals are present and unbroken; no evidence of physical damage corrosion, leakage or obstructed nozzle; pressure gauge readings in the proper range or position; operating instructions are legible and outward facing; and fullness.
As will be appreciated, such verification is time consuming for businesses and may not even be performed by homeowners.
Given this difficulty and the recognized importance of fire extinguishers and their operational readiness, methods and apparatus that provided an easier readiness determination—particularly with respect to their degree of pressurization—would represent a welcome addition to the art.